What they didn't know
by DopeyPixie
Summary: Summary inside.
1. All downhill

A story about things that go wrong in Andy's life and she wants to fix them but that takes a little time...  
>I don't own Strong Medicine or any of it's characters, just this story line.<br>Before you read this you should know that my English isn't that good so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes.  
>Please review (even if you hate the story or just want to correct my english)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : All Downhill<p>

Andy was driving through the rain, going way to fast. Her day had started bad, when she overslept, and after that it all went downhill.

She had a fight with her boss, and she had been feeling sick so after just 2 hours into the day she went home.

And now she had just had a fight with Milo and she was driving home from his house. Last week her ex-husband, Les, had been in town and Milo thought something had happened between Andy and him. She could understand he was worried about that because his ex-wife cheated on him, but even when she swore nothing happened between her and Les he still didn t believe her.

When another wave of nausea came over her she finally slowed down. She parked on the side of the road and leaned her forehead on the steering wheel, trying to calm herself down. She let out a breath she didn t know she was holding and finally let the tears fall down.

After a few more minutes she started the engine again and drove home.

She walked through the front door and towards the couch. She looked around and then sat down. Everything around her was dark and somehow, for once, it actually calmed her. She thought about the fight with Milo. Before she had stormed of she had broken up with him. Now, when she was calm, she regretted that.

She picked up the phone and dialed his phone number. After a while she got his answering machine. Either he didn t want to talk to her or he was already asleep. She tried to convince herself it was the last one and decided she d try again in the morning.

Right now she just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

The next morning she tried to call Milo again but he still didn t pick up. At work she had another fight with her boss, Bob Jackson. She was still feeling sick and just felt depressed. Dr. Jackson had asked her to do something for him and when she didn t want to they had gotten into an argument.  
>He told her that if she didn t change her attitude towards him he d fire her. She stormed of into her office and started to put her stuff in boxes. She didn t have a lot of personal stuff in there so she only needed two boxes. She walked out of her office with the boxes.<p>

'What are you doing?' Bob asked, he was still mad at her but now he was mostly surprised. 'I quit,' Andy said and started walking away.  
>'Wait,' Andy turned around when she heard Bob say that, 'you can t do this.' 'Yes I can. And I will. I am not going to change myself for you so I am going to quit before you can fire me,' Andy said and before anyone could respond she left.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	2. Remembering one another

Chapter 2 : Remembering one another

It was now a month later and Milo was sitting in his office thinking about Andy. Since the day she quit they had only talked once, a conversation in which she had said she never wanted to talk to him again. That was 3 weeks ago.

Since that day she had called him several times, but he never picked up the phone. She had left messages that said that she needed to talk to him. He was curious what it was all about but he didn t want to talk to her.

Not since she broke his heart. And that was a light way to put it. It felt like she had ripped his heart in pieces and set them on fire. Nothing had ever hurt that bad, not even when he divorced his ex-wife, Tookie.

Tookie had cheated on him, which was why they had broken up. And then Les had told him that he had slept with Andy. He had been so mad at her for doing that. While they were fighting she had tried to explain to him what had happened that night several times but he didn t want to hear it.

He picked up a photo of her from his desk and looked at it for a few seconds, he moved his arm as if he was going to throw the picture against the wall, but then decided against it. No matter how bad she had hurt him, he couldn't hurt her, even if it was just a picture.

He hadn't told her that Les told him what happened; but he knew that Les had told him the truth when Andy wouldn't let him come near her.

The phone rang and Milo looked up startled, he looked at the caller ID. It was Andy. He picked up the phone and said: 'Don't call me again,' then he hung up.

He stood up, turned of the lights, locked the door and went home trying not to think about Andy, and how much she had hurt him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Andy was sitting in the dining room of her new house, drinking tea. After she and Milo broke up, and she quit her job, she had decided to move again.<p>

A big house just outside of Philadelphia. She didn't want to move to far because than her daughters would have to change schools again, this house was perfect for them. It was bigger than she had looked for, it had seven bedrooms and five bathrooms, but she was happy.

Over the years she had saved up enough money to afford this house and still not work for five years. She looked around and all she saw were boxes.

She couldn't believe Milo hung up on her like that, especially since she really needed to talk to him. She had really big news to tell him, but he obviously didn't know that.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	3. Painful anniversary

Chapter 3 : Painful anniversary

It was a year after Andy and Milo broke up and Milo just came out of surgery. As he walked into his office he caught a glimpse of the calendar. A whole year since that fight. Almost a year since the last time they had talked to each other. She had called many times, often leaving messages and they all said the same thing: that she wanted to talk to him.

He couldn't imagine what could be so important. Maybe she wanted to get back together? He knew that was what he wanted, but every time he picked up the phone to call her he remembered how much she had hurt him. He could never decide if he wanted to risk getting hurt that bad again.

He knew that if they did get back together he would always wonder if she was cheating on him. Every time she'd kiss him he would see the image of her and Les together. It had been a while since the last time she had called him, she was probably seeing somebody else by now and wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

When they were still together they had always talked about their future. He had told her that when he was younger he had imagined that someday he would have a son and he would name the boy Michael. Ever since he was little he had loved that name, and had once asked his mother to change his name to that. Andy always loved it when he told that story and she had loved him, too.

Every night, right before he fell asleep, he always thought of her. He could be thinking about something else while trying to fall asleep, than she would pop into his head and he would finally be able to fall asleep. And every morning when he woke up his first thought would be: Did she think about me too?

Lately he was thinking about her when he was doing other things too, most of the time it was something in the room that reminded him of her. It was probably because it had been a year since the break-up.

He wondered where she was now; he knew she had moved because he drove by her old house once. At first he thought she had redecorated the house but when he rang the doorbell it wasn't Andy who opened the door. He had apologized to the young woman who had opened the door and he had left as fast as he could.

He had seen Jesse and Lizzy who still went to the same schools, but he never had the courage to walk up to them and ask where they lived. They probably hated him anyway for what happened between him and Andy.

He had checked lists on the internet, but her address was unlisted. The next time she called he would just pick up the phone and talk to her. And maybe that way they could finally get back together.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	4. From small talk to a big talk

Chapter 4 : From small talk to a big talk

It had now been three years since they broke up. Milo was walking through the park with Lana. They were both on their lunch break so they had decided to take a walk. They sat down on a bench talking about nothing important. He was barely listening to their conversation while he was looking around at the fountain and the playground.

That was when he saw her standing just 20 feet away, next to the fountain. He was on the right side of he, she was looking at the kids on the playground.

'Milo?' Lana asked, trying to get Milo's attention. He looked at her surprised.  
>'What is it?' He asked.<br>'Are you okay?' She asked, wondering why he had been so quiet. Then she looked at what he had been staring at and her jaw dropped.

Andy saw in the corner of her eye somebody looking at her and turned her head to them. She was surprised when she saw Milo and Lana. They walked over to her.

'Andy,' Milo said quietly.  
>'Milo,' Andy didn't know what else to say back.<br>For a few seconds there was complete silence between the three of them, until the silence was broken by the last thing Milo had expected.

'Mommy?' A little boy was pulling at Andy's leg. He had a medium to dark skin tone and big dark curls on his head. His big hazel eyes were looking up at Andy. Andy looked down while she turned around and got to eye-level with the boy.  
>'Look,' the little boy held out a flower to her, 'I got you a flower.' Andy took it from him and gave him a kiss on his head. 'Thank you,' she said and smiled at him.<p>

A blonde girl walked up to them and Milo immediately recognized that it was Lizzy. When Lizzy saw Milo she opened her mouth to say something . Then closed it again. She took the little boys hand and said: 'We're going to play on the playground some more,' to her mother.

Andy nodded and Lizzy walked of, then she turned back to Milo.  
>He raised his eyebrow in confusion. 'We should talk,' was all she said. When Milo nodded she let out a big sigh wondering how she was going to explain this.<p>

Lana looked at her watch and realized she had to get back to work. 'I have to go,' she said to Andy and Milo and they looked at her.

Andy smiled at her, not knowing what to say.

'I'll talk to you later,' Milo said to Lana. Lana nodded at him and then looked at Andy. 'You should come by the clinic some time soon,' Lana said.  
>Andy nodded. 'I will,' she promised.<p>

As Lana walked away Andy and Milo walked over to the bench where he had sat with Lana. Neither one of them really knew where to start. Milo looked at Lizzy and the little boy.

'So...' Andy started awkwardly.  
>Milo looked at her for a few seconds. 'What is his name?' He asked.<br>'The name you always wanted to name your son: Michael,' Andy said.  
>'I can't believe you remembered,' he stated softly. He looked back at the boy, Michael, his son. 'When did you find out you were pregnant?' Milo asked curious.<br>'A couple of days after we broke up. That was why I kept calling you, but you never picked up,' Andy said.  
>'I had every reason to not want to talk to you. You cheated on me,' Milo said.<br>Andy shook her head. 'I did not cheat on you, Milo.'

'He told me,' Milo said and finally looked back at Andy. 'What?' Andy asked, confused.  
>'Les told me.'<br>'And you believed him?' Andy asked surprised, raising her voice slightly.

'I didn't want to believe him but then you started to act strange. You never wanted to come near me, you didn't even want to be alone with me,' Milo said raising his voice too. Andy opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Milo already cut her of. 'At first I didn't believe him, then I didn't believe you. I didn't know who to believe,' Milo said as everything he had wanted to say to her for three years came out. He was raising his voice and some people turned around to look at hem, annoyed.

'I can't believe you wanted to be with him after what he did to you,' Milo was now looking the other way again. He was not talking as loud anymore but he sounded a lot angrier. Andy was now getting angry too and decided to tell him the truth: 'I didn't want to be with him,' Milo looked back at her. 'He wanted to. I said no but he didn't listen,' Andy said upset.

She walked away from him and picked up Michael. Then she went home with Michael and Lizzy.

Milo had been to surprised, because of the news, to go after her. The next couple of days they didn't talk. He didn't have her number so he couldn't contact her. She did have his number but she didn't want to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	5. Almost like a home coming

Chapter 5 : Almost like a home coming

It had now been five days since they had seen each other in the park. Milo had told Bob, Lu, Peter, Lana, Nick and Kayla what Andy had told him.

Milo was sitting at Lana's desk talking to Lu about a patient.

Andy came walking through the door. She had her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a green shirt with short sleeves, dark blue jeans and black boots. She was holding Michael in her arms, he was sleeping with his head on her shoulder.  
>The first one to notice them was Lana. 'Dr. Campbell,' Lana said surprised as she stood up.<br>'I promised I'd stop by,' Andy said with a small smile.  
>Lana walked over to her and gave her a hug. Milo and Lu walked over to them.<p>

Andy took in the once so familiar surroundings and realized how much she had missed working at the RWHC. How much she had missed the people that she used to call her closest friends. Now she didn't know what they were to her.

Andy looked at Lu. 'Delgado,' she acknowledged.  
>'Andy,' Lu said after a few seconds, then stepped forward and gave Andy a hug.<p>

Milo looked at them. When Andy and Lu let go of each other there was an awkward silence.  
>'Milo,' she paused for a few seconds, 'we have to talk.' Milo nodded.<p>

'We can go to my office,' Milo suggested and Andy agreed. She stroked Michaels hair for a few seconds. What was she going to do if she and Milo got into a fight again, it wouldn t be a good idea to have Michael in the room with them.

'I can watch Michael for you,' Lana said, thinking the same thing as Andy. As Andy handed Michael to Lana the boy woke up. When he realized he was in a strangers arms he reached out his hand to Andy. 'Mommy,' he whined. 'I'll be right back,' she said and gave him a kiss on his head.

Then she and Milo walked to this office. 'Michael, who was sitting in Lana's lap, looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. Lu sat down next to Lana and looked at Michael. He looked a lot like Milo but when she looked into his eyes she saw Andy. His eyes were the same shape as Andy's only the color was different. Andy had blue eyes and Michaels were hazel.  
>Michael held out his little hand to her and she grabbed it.<p>

Andy walked into Milo's office and he closed the door behind them. She sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her.  
>'I think we have to talk about what we're going to do now,' she started.<p>

Milo looked confused for a few seconds. 'I'm talking about when you're going to spent time with him,' Andy said, trying to make things clearer for Milo.  
>He nodded in understanding. 'I don't work in the weekends so I can see him than. When do you work?' Milo asked.<br>'I don't work anymore,' Andy said and Milo looked at her surprised.

'I thought it would be better to spend time with Michael,' she explained.

For the next hour they talked about what they were going to do with Michael. Milo would see him on the days he didn't have to work. They also decided that when Michael got a little older, and he and Milo knew each other a little better, he could also sometimes sleep over at Milo's house.

Andy and Milo both looked up when somebody knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer walked in. It was dr. Jackson. When Andy saw him she stood up. 'Dr. Jackson,' she said surprised.  
>'Dr. Campbell, long time no see,' he said. He was just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.<p>

Andy looked back and forth between Bob and Milo for a few seconds.  
>'I should go,' she said and started to leave.<br>Bob grabbed one of her arms, 'I would like to talk to you in my office, if you don't mind.' He said.

Andy looked at Milo and then back at Bob. 'Okay,' she said and nodded.

She followed Bob to his office and sat down in one of the chairs.  
>'I know it was a long time ago but I'd like to apologize for the fight we had. The one right before you quit,' Bob said as he sat down on the edge of his desk. 'I would like it if you came back,' Bob said.<p>

'What do you mean?' Andy asked, confused.  
>'I would like it if you started working here again, as Lu's partner,' Bob explained.<p>

Andy didn't know what to say. She liked working; she had liked working at Rittenhouse. But she also wanted to stay home with Michael.  
>Bob saw how Andy hesitated.<p>

'You can also wait a while and than think about this again,' Bob said.  
>'That's probably a better idea,' Andy said and she smiled. She stood up and walked towards the door. She turned around and saw Bob walk towards her.<p>

'Friends?' She asked.  
>'Friends,' Bob said and nodded. He pulled her in for a hug.<p>

They walked back to the clinic together.

Michael was sitting in Lana's lap and Milo was on his heels in front of them, talking to the little boy.  
>'So that's Michael,' Bob asked and Andy nodded.<p>

Meanwhile, Kayla and Nick were walkink to the clinic together, they had both finished their shifts. Somewhere half way Peter joined them. He greeted Kayla with a kiss since they hadn't seen each other all day.  
>When they walked into the clinic they were all surprised, but happy, to see dr. Campbell there.<br>Andy and Bob turned around when they heard people entering.  
>Andy smiled when she saw them.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	6. A kiss to remember

Chapter 6 : A kiss to remember

Andy was sitting on the recliner on the back porch of her house. Michael was in her lap. They just came home from the hospital.

It was strange for her to be called dr. Campbell now. Since she had stopped working the only people she saw were her friends and family, and they called her by her first name. She had also dropped Campbell as her last name, and her official name was Andy March again.

It had also been strange to see everybody who worked at Rittenhouse again. Very awkward.

When she heard the doorbell she snapped out of her thoughts. She stood up and with Michael in her arms she walked towards the front door.  
>When she opened the door she was surprised to see Milo standing there. 'Hi,' she said awkwardly.<p>

'Hi. Do you mind if I come in?' Milo asked. Andy shook her head and stepped aside so he could come in. Andy had gived him her address that afternoon.

'Was it easy to find?' Andy asked and Milo nodded.  
>It was a little after 7 p.m.<p>

'I was about to bring Michael to bed, do you mind if I do that first?' Andy asked.  
>'Of course not,' Milo said. Andy walked up the stairs and changed Michael into his pajamas. After she brushed his teeth she put him in his toddler bed. She kissed him on his head and then went back downstairs.<p>

Milo was sitting on one of the couches in the living room. Andy sat down next to him. They were silent for a while.

'What do you want to talk about?' Andy asked, breaking the silence.  
>'I don't know,' Milo confessed.<br>'Than why did you come over?' Andy asked confused.  
>'I wanted to see Michael,' Milo said, 'and I wanted to see you,' he then confessed.<br>Andy looked at him, not knowing what to say. 'We haven't seen each other in so long, and... I really missed you,' Milo said.

Andy looked down at her hands. She had missed him too. She decided it was best to speak up before the moment was ruined. 'I missed you too,' she said and looked up, right into his eyes.  
>Milo smiled at her. For the next few minutes they just sat there, enjoying each other's company.<br>Lizzy walked through the front door and Andy and Milo looked up startled.

'Hi,' Lizzy said and closed the door behind her. She quickly walked upstairs not wanting to stay downstairs. It was probably best to leave Andy and Milo alone for a while.

'Would you like some coffee?' Andy offered. Milo shook his head. 'It's probably for the best if I left,' Milo said.  
>Andy nodded and they stood up. Milo opened the front door and turned around to Andy. He hadn't noticed that she had followed him and when he turned around he was surprised to see her so close to him. He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away she was speechless.<p>

'Bye,' he said and walked to his car. Andy stood in the doorway and waved at him until she couldn't see his car anymore.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	7. Times have changed

Chapter 7 : Times have changed

It was now 4 months later.  
>Andy had started working at the RWHC again and she and Milo were back together.<p>

Jesse, Lizzy and Michael were visiting Andy's parents for a week. Milo had stayed over at Andy's house but had already left for work.

Andy was in the bathroom doing her hair when she suddenly felt sick. She had thrown up a few times in the last couple of days. She put her hand on her stomach and walked back into the bedroom. While standing in front of her closet she sighed, she already knew that this day was going to last forever.

She grabbed a black skirt and a blue shirt. While she was dressing herself she started thinking about what happened in her life the last couple of months. She was happy she and Milo worked things out and were back together. Especially Michael was happy that they were together and he was crazy about Milo.

He had gotten used to Milo very fast and was happy when he was around. They spent a lot of time together and Michael had even slept over at Milo's house once..

Andy and Milo had been back together for about two months now and Jesse and Lizzy were happy about that. Even though neither one of them was home very often. Jesse was now 20 and in her her third year of college. She was studying to become a psychologist. Lizzy was 14 and spending a lot of time with friends, so she wasn't home a lot either.

Andy put on a pair of back heels and walked downstairs. She grabbed her coat, got in the car and drove to Rittenhouse. She walked into the clinic.

'Good morning Hawkins,' she said cheerfully.  
>'Good morning dr. Campbell. I mean dr. March,' Lana said. It still confused her.<p>

Andy walked into her office and replaced her coat with her labcoat. She walked out of her office again.  
>'Any messages?' She asked.<br>Lana took out a few notes. 'One from the drycleaner, one from Milo about dinner tonight. He wants you to call him. And one from Tracy Jones, she wanted to reschedule her appointment to 10 o'clock. I told her it was okay so you don't have to start working for another hour,' Lana said.  
>'Okay,' Andy said. She looked up when she heard Lu's voice greeting Lana. She had Milagro in her arms.<p>

In the time that Andy had not worked there, Lu had married Jonas. And she had her daughter, Milagro, who was now a year old.  
>'The nanny is sick,' Lu quickly explained when she saw the expression on Andy's face. Andy nodded. 'I have chatgroup in 2 minutes. Please tell me one of you can watch Milagro?' Lu asked<p>

'I can watch her until 10 a.m.,' Andy said.  
>'Thanks,' Lu said and handed Milagro to Andy. For the next hour Andy played with Milagro.<p>

She saw all her scheduled patients and was paged to the ER a few times. She had lunch with Milo and they agreed to go out to dinner that night.

They went to a restaurant and on the way back to Andy's house they made small talk. Nothing important.

When they walked through the door Andy let out a sigh. She threw her keys on the diningroom table and walked into the kitchen.

'You're already hungry?' Milo asked as Andy opened the refrigerator. Andy looked around and nodded.  
>'We just ate,' Milo said. Andy bent over and looked in the fridge. Milo wrapped her arms around her. She stood back up, closed the refrigerator and turned to Milo. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. Milo leant into her face and kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review (and I promise this story will get more interesting, since this chapter was boring :( ).<p> 


	8. Happy birthday, to you!

Chapter 8 : Happy birthday, to you!

It was now another three months later. The day of Michael's 3rd birthday.

It was still pretty early in the morning, but Andy was already up. She was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and reading the paper. When she went to take another sip she realized her cup was empty.

As she poured herself another cup whe saw the coffee machine, it was only there for Milo. When she found out she was pregnant Michael she had stopped drinking coffee and had never started again. It was 6 a.m. and even though she was usually up by 5 a.m. she was still tired.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Jesse, Lizzy, Michael, Milo and Andy all gathered in the living room. The kids were all on their knees beside the coffee table and Andy and Milo were sitting on the couch. As Andy was lighting the candles on the birthday cake, Michael stood up so he could blow out the candles. Everybody, except Michael started to sing Happy Birthday and when they were finished he blew out the candles.<p>

Andy handed him one of his presents and he unwrapped it. It was a red firetruck. After he unwrapped a few more presents they all ate cake.

Later in the afternoon the girls were playing in the backyard with Michael.  
>Andy and Milo were in the kitchen, both eating another piece of birthday cake. Andy put her hand on her stomach when she felt a flutter inside. She had felt sick for a couple of weeks a while ago, after that had stopped she had started feeling flutters in her stomach. Beacuse she had thrown up so much she had lost weight but now she was feeling better and she had gained about 5 pounds in the past 2 months. Milo looked at her. 'Are you okay?' He asked. He had noticed earlier that she looked a bit sick. 'Yeah, I'm fine,' she lied and walked out into the backyard so she could wash Michael up for dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

I know that the time line is a little messed up. Michael's birthday was supposed to be a month before the last chapter started but I needed something to happen at this point in the story and about 3 months after the last chapter ended so I just put it in anyway.


	9. A pair of surprises

Chapter 9 : A pair of surprises

It was now another 4 months later. Andy was having a busy day with a lot of scheduled patients and sometimes she got paged to the ER. It was around 2 p.m. and she finally had a moment of rest. She was exhausted and had a horrible headache.

She had gained another 5 pounds but wasn't surprised by that since she had had an enormous appetite lately. She sat down beside Lana who was watching Days Of Our Lives on her mini-TV. Andy rested her arms on the desk and laid her head on her arms.

She gasped when she felt a wave of pain going from her back to her abdomen as if somebody had just stabbed her with a sword. She had been having similar pains every few minutes since 4 a.m. that morning. They had even woken her up, but as time went on they got worse, more frequent and they lasted longer.

Peter looked at her and then he and Lana exchanged looks. 'Are you okay?' He asked.  
>'Yes,' Andy lied as she breathed through the pain.<br>'Dr. March, you have been having these pains all day. Don't you think you should have a doctor look at it?' Lana asked.  
>'I am a doctor Hawkins, and I think I'm fine,' Andy said. Lana looked at her, not convinced that she was fine.<br>'I really think you should have somebody look at it,' Lana said and started watching her soap again. When Andy didn't respond she looked back at her. Andy shrugged as if to say that she didn't care that it hurt so bad she wanted to scream out in pain.

'I can look at it right now,' Peter said. Andy nodded and stood up, giving in.  
>They walked into Peter's exam room and as Andy sat down she felt another pain. She bit on her lower lip, fighting the urge to scream.<p>

'Before we get started... is there any change you could be pregnant?' Peter asked.  
>Andy looked at him like he was crazy. 'I really doubt that is it,' she said.<br>'Do you mind if I make an ultrasound just to be sure?' He asked.  
>Andy shook her head. 'I guess not,' she said and laid back.<p>

As Peter started the ultrasound she looked around. She looked back at Peter when she heard his voice.  
>'I think I know what is causing the pain,' Peter said. 'You do?' Andy asked and looked at him waiting for an answer.<p>

'You're in labor,' Peter said simply.  
>Andy's mouth fell open, for the first time in a long time she was actually speechless.<p>

'Judging by the ultrasound you are about 36 weeks pregnant with twins,' he said. When Andy didn't respond he asked as if he should go get Lu. All Andy could do was nod; she hadn't even listened to the question. As Andy breathed through another contraction Peter left the room to get Lu.

He saw her standing near Lana's desk. When Lana saw him she stood up. 'Do you know what is wrong with her?' Lana asked.  
>Peter nodded. 'She is 36 weeks pregnant with twins. And in labor,' Peter said.<p>

Lana's face turned to shock. Lu had overheard their conversation and when she saw Lana's expression she asked: 'Who is in labor with twins?'  
>'Dr. March is,' Peter said.<br>'But she isn't pregnant,' Lana said.  
>'Well... it turns out she is. She is in my exam room right now,' Peter told Lu.<p>

Andy looked up when she heard someone enter the room. It was Lu.  
>'We're going up to L&amp;D, okay?' She asked Andy.<p>

Andy nodded and they walked to the elevator together, while Lu was telling Peter to make sure Milo knew what was going on.

* * *

><p>Milo was in the middle of surgery when Peter walked into the OR. 'Milo,' He asked, trying to get his attention.<br>'Yes?' Milo asked while he kept operating.

'You need someone else to finish this operation,' Peter said. 'Why? What's wrong?' Milo asked.  
>'I think it would be better if you're not operating when I tell you the news,' Peter said.<p>

Milo put the scalpel down and walked over to Peter. 'Andy is in L&D, she's in labor,' Peter said.  
>Milo's face turned to shock. 'With a baby?' He asked.<br>Peter let out al little laugh and then nodded.  
>'We're having another baby?' He managed to get out. He had seen Andy that morning and she sure hadn't looked like she was about to have a baby.<br>'Actually you're going to have twins,' Peter said. When Milo kept silent he explained: 'Do you remember that back pain she was having?' Peter asked, Milo nodded. 'Those were contractions. 20 Minutes ago we found out she was pregnant,' Peter said trying not to pay attention to the fact that Milo looked like he was going to pass out.

Peter brought Milo to the delivery room and 15 minutes later the first baby, a girl, was born. 5 Minutes after that the second baby, the first ones identical twin, was born. Even though there hadn't been any prenatal care, and they were born 4 weeks early the two girls were completely healthy.

* * *

><p>Andy was now sitting on a hospital bed with both girls in her arms. Milo was standing next to her when dr. Jackson walked in.<br>They all greeted each other.  
>'How are they?' Bob asked, referring to the twins.<p>

'They are both healthy,' Milo said.  
>'What did you name them?' Bob asked.<br>'We haven't thought about that yet,' Andy said.

'Lana is really anxious to see them,' Bob said, changing the subject. 'She even bought a balloon.'  
>Andy laughed.<p>

When they heard knocking at the door they all glanced over. Lana poked her head in. 'Can I come in?' She asked.  
>Andy nodded and Lana walked in with a pink, heart-shaped balloon that said ''It's twins!'' They all laughed at it.<p>

A while later everybody had been by to see the twins and Andy and Milo were alone with the 2 girls again. 'What do you want to name them?' Milo asked.  
>'Actually... I would like it if you named them,' Andy said.<br>'Really?' Milo asked. Andy nodded.

They talked some more and then Milo went down to the clinic.  
>'Lana? I need your help,' Milo said as het sat down on the edge of the desk.<p>

Lana looked up. 'Are the twins already causing trouble?' She asked jokingly and let out a big laugh.  
>Milo also laughed. 'No, Andy decided to let me name them,' Milo explained.<br>'And now you don't know what names to choose,' Lana said.  
>Milo just nodded. 'Did you think if girl names when you were pregnant with your sons?' Milo asked.<p>

'Yes, I had picked two names and I could never decide which one to choose. Not that it mattered because I only had boys,' Lana said as she thought about Harry and Maurice.  
>'What were the names?' Milo asked.<br>'They were Emma Lynn and Penelope Sophia,' Lana said. During her first pregnancy she had come up with those names.  
>'Those are pretty names,' Milo said.<br>'You can use those names for the twins if you want,' Lana said.  
>'You would be okay with that?' Milo asked, just to be certain.<p>

As soon as he had heard those names he had loved them and thought they were perfect for the twins.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	10. Welcome home, baby

Chapter 10 : Welcome Home, Baby

Andy stood in the doorway of the nursery, watching two of her little angels sleep. After Milo had told her the names Lana had told him, they had agreed to name their daughters that. They had named the older one Penelope Sophia and the younger twin was Emma Lynn.

The two girls were now both asleep in their own crib.

While Andy was still in the hospital with them, Milo had turned one of the guest rooms into a nursery.

They had immediately agreed to have Lu and Jonas, who were now married for two years and had a daughter named Milagro, be the godmother and godfather.

The twins were now three months old. Two days after they were born Milo had moved in with them. Tonight Milo and Andy went out while Jesse and Lizzy watched Michael, Penny and Emma. Andy had already changed into a red/black dress with black high heels. Milo was now changing in their bedroom.

When Andy heard footsteps she turned around, and was surprised to see him in a suit since he almost never wore one.

Andy and Milo went out to dinner and went out for a walk in the park afterwards.

'This is the park where you first saw Michael,' Andy said down as they said down by a tree.  
>They looked at the stars and talked about their children and the future.<p>

'You know...' Milo started, 'after the twins were born I really started thinking about us. We have three kids together, we live together and we are only dating. And today I finally made a decision about what I want for our future.'  
>'What do you want?' Andy asked as she looked back from the stars into his eyes.<br>'I want you. For forever. I want for us to spend our lives together. I want to marry you,' Milo said.  
>Andy's jaw dropped as he pulled out a little velvet box. He opened it and inside was a beautiful white-gold ring with a diamond.<br>'Andy... Will you marry me?' He asked.

'Yes, of course I'll marry you,' Andy said with a smile.  
>Milo put the ring on her left-hand-ring finger. He smiled at her and then gave her a kiss.<p>

'I love you,' he said.  
>'I love you too,' she said and smiled back at him.<p>

They talked some more and then went home where they told the kids they were getting married.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	11. Things are going right, than wrong

Chapter 11 : Things are going right, than wrong

Andy walked into the clinic on a rainy fall morning. Milo had the day off so he was watching the children. Andy had a big smile on her face thinking about what would be the best way to tell everybody she and Milo were getting married.

''Dr. March,'' Lana greeted.  
>''Hawkins,'' Andy said, ''any messages?''<p>

Lana shook her head and handed Andy a patient file. As Andy opened and read the file her hair fell in her face. Just as she moved her hand to brush her hair away Lana looked up. When she saw the ring on Andy's ring finger her eyes went big.

''Oh my God,'' Lana said.  
>Andy looked up. ''What's wrong?'' She asked.<p>

Lana grabbed her hand. ''That's an engagement ring,'' Lana said, smiling big.  
>Before she was able to say anything Andy grabbed her arm and dragged her into her office.<p>

'' You're getting married,'' Lana said happily and she gave Andy a hug.  
>''Don't tell anyone else yet,'' Andy said knowing how Lana was with these things.<p>

''I won't,'' Lana said. Andy raised one eyebrow. ''I'll try,'' Lana said knowing she could never keep a big secret about something like this.

Andy nodded and they walked out of her office. Peter walked up to them with a question. Before he could even get one word out Lana already interrupted him.  
>''Dr. March is getting married,'' Lana said. As soon as she realized she had broken a promise not to tell she cupped her mouth with her hand. She was afraid to look at Andy.<p>

When Peter saw the expressions on Lana and Andy's faces he realized Lana wasn't supposed to tell him.

''10 Seconds,'' Andy said as she looked at Peter, ''she kept the secret for exactly 10 seconds.''

Peter smiled. ''Congratulations,'' he said and gave her a hug.

Nobody had even realized that a nurse had overheard their conversation. Within' half an hour everybody in the hospital knew.

* * *

><p>Andy walked through the front door of her house, greeted by Michael who ran up to her.<br>''Mommy!'' He said excited as Andy picked him up.  
>''Where's daddy?'' She asked.<p>

''In Penny and Emma's room,'' Michael said as he started to suck his thumb and rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

Andy walked up the stairs with Michael and walked into the nursery. Milo was checking on the twins.  
>''Hi,'' she greeted him. He turned to her and gave her a kiss.<p>

''How was your day?'' He asked.  
>''Fine,'' she answered and put Michael down. He immediately ran into his own room.<br>Milo looked at Andy and noticed a red mark on the left side of her face. ''What happened to your face?'' He asked.  
>''Nothing,'' Andy said and quickly looked away.<p>

Andy sighed and decided to change the subject before he could ask anything else. ''Lana found out about the engagement, told Peter and pretty soon everybody else found out too.'' Milo grinned, still wondering what had happened.  
>Andy looked at Penny who was already awake.<p>

Penny and Emma had Milo's dark skin color and dark brown curls on their head, just like Michael. Michaels eyes looked like his mothers but were the same color as Milo's. The twins had blue eyes just like their mother.

Andy picked up Penny and sat down in the rocking chair, bouncing Penny on her knee. The little girl giggled. After a few minutes Andy kissed her on her head and handed her to Milo.

She went downstairs and walked into the kitchen to make dinner. While she got the groceries out of the bag everything suddenly started to spin and then everything went black...

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	12. Telling a painful story

I changed the last chapter so read it again if you haven't read the newest version.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 : Telling a painful story<p>

Michael walked out of his room and walked past Penny and Emma's room. He climbed down the stairs and walked into the living room, looking for his mother.

''Mommy?'' He yelled, not too hard. He walked past the dining room table and into the kitchen, where he saw Andy lying on the floor. He quickly ran over to her and started shaking her. ''Mommy,'' he yelled repeatedly waiting for her to wake up.  
>''Mommy wake up,'' Michael yelled as he started to cry.<p>

Milo was upstairs and heard Michael crying for his mother. ''Andy, will you get that?'' He yelled, rocking Emma in his arms. When there was no response he put the baby back in her crib and walked out the room.  
>Lizzy also walked out of her room, looking what all the commotion was about, and they both went downstairs.<p>

Milo walked into the living room and Michael ran up to him. ''Why won't mommy wake up?'' Michael asked looking up at Milo. Milo frowned and picked the boy up. Since Michael had ran out of the kitchen he decided to check there first.

When he walked into the kitchen, Lizzy following him, and he saw Andy lying on the floor he heard Lizzy gasp.

Milo quickly walked over to her and checked for a pulse, while putting Michael down. He heard Lizzy behind him calling 911. She handed him the phone and he told the woman on the other end of the line that he needed an ambulance.

In less than ten minutes the ambulance arrived. Milo went with Andy in the ambulance while Lizzy stayed with Michael and the twins. Michael didn't know what was going on but he knew something was wrong.

When Andy and Milo arrived in the ER she had already regained consciousness. Milo went into the waiting room and called Jesse. He told her to go home and help Lizzy with Michael, Penny and Emma, and that if and when he found out what was wrong he would call her.

Because Andy wasn't feeling to well the doctor told her to go to sleep while they did some tests.

It was now about an hour after they arrived at the hospital and Andy was asleep in her bed and Milo was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

The doctors had found out that she had a concussion, and since they couldn't find another reason for her to pass out they assumed that was the reason. They obviously didn't know what had caused the concussion so Milo was waiting for Andy to wake up so he could get some answers.

A few hours later she finally woke up. It took her a few seconds to realize she was in the hospital.  
>She looked over at Milo. ''What happened?'' She asked.<br>''You passed out,'' Milo explained to her as he sat down next to her on the bed.  
>''Why did I pass out?'' She asked sitting up, immediately her vision got blurry.<p>

''They think it has something to do with your concussion. Now they are just wondering how you got that concussion. I thought you might know how you got that,'' Milo said. ''Does it have something to do with that mark on your face?'' He asked when she didn't respond.

Andy sighed and looked away. ''When I left work I ran into Les at the parking lot. I told him we're engaged, I didn't want to but I figured it was better that if Jesse or Lizzy told him. He got mad and started yelling at me,'' Andy said and paused.  
>''What was he yelling about?'' Milo asked.<br>''I don't know, he was so mad that he was rambling. I couldn't really understand what it was all about. And than all of a sudden he hit me,'' Andy said. ''I fell backwards and hit my head against the car. When I stood back up he already left. It didn't hurt so I got in the car and went home. When I got home things were a little bit blurry but I didn't really think about it, and then al of a sudden things just went black.''

Milo just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	13. A surprise visitor who stays

Chapter 13 : A surprise visitor who stays

A few months later a judge sentenced Les to 2 years in prison for abuse. After that things went back to normal, or at least as normal as they could be.

Jesse and Lizzy were having a hard time dealing with the fact that their father was in prison. It wasn't that bad since they were used to not having him around but it was still a little strange to them. But Andy and Milo helped them as much as they could.

Because they had been so busy because of the trial and work Milo and Andy had decided to postpone the wedding until they had more time to plan everything.

It was now a rare calm day at the clinic. Lu and Andy were discussing a patient in Lu's office, Lana was at dr. Jacksons office because his receptionist was sick so Andy and Lu were surprised when there was a knock at the door.

''Come in,'' Lu responded and stood up, figuring it was a patient. She looked surprised when Dana Stowe walked into her office.  
>''Oh my God, what are you doing here?'' Lu asked surprised, but happy, to see her.<br>''Hello to you too,'' Dana said as she smiled at Lu's shocked face. Lu and Dana hugged and introductions regarding Andy and Dana were made.

Lu and Dana spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. Dana told Lu she was staying at a hotel but that she was thinking about moving back to Philadelphia.  
>Dana had a talk with dr. Jackson the next day and after that Dana started working at the RWHC again. Dr. Jackson had convinced the board to expand the clinic so Lu, Andy and Dana could all work there.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	14. A wedding from heaven

Chapter 14 : A wedding from heaven

A little over two years after they got engaged, Andy and Milo finally got married.

It was a medium size wedding with family, close friends and a few co-workers. Andy wore a white dress. Her maids of honor, Jesse and Lizzy, both wore a dark red dress. Her bridesmaids, Lu, Lana, Kayla and Dana, also wore dark red dresses but they were different from the ones Jesse and Lizzy were wearing.

Michael was the ring bearer and Penny and Emma sat in Andy's fathers lap after he had walked her down the aisle.

Milo had his father, his brothers Jake and William, dr. Jackson, Nick and Peter as his best men.

The ceremony was held at a hotel and the reception at a different part of the hotel.

For the flowers they had white and red roses.

Andy and Milo each wrote their own vows and not soon after that they were presented to the guests as dr.'s Andy and Milo Morton.  
>That night they went on their honeymoon to Barbados.<p>

They came home two weeks later, and continues their lives, loving each other more everyday.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	15. Happily ever after, after all

Chapter 15 : Happily ever after, after all

Andy and Milo were happy with their lives. Their marriage, like any other, had it's ups and downs but at the end of the day they were always happy to be together.

While Les was in prison Jesse and Lizzy lost most contact with him. After he got out he eventually remarried and had another child, a son, but he never really talked to his daughters again.

After college Jesse decided to travel around the world for awhile. She had studied psychology and worked at a family clinic in Paris for a year. After that she lived in Australia for awhile where she met Ryan Shepherd and they got married. They lived in Australia in the beginning but moved back to the US after a while. He worked as an editor for a paper and Jesse started her own practice in marriage counseling. After they had been married for a year Jesse found out she was pregnant, but she miscarried when she was four months pregnant.  
>A few years later they decided to try again and they eventually had 4 children; they first had a son, named Wyatt, then two daughters, Jennifer and Nathalie, and then another son named Luuc.<p>

Lizzy became a lawyer and married a man named Stephen Carlton. They got married when she was 22. He had his own bar where he worked as a bartender. After they had been married for nearly 5 years he died in a car accident. Lizzy sold his bar and moved to San Francisco where she met Brandon Cole, whom she married. He worked for the police. They had a daughter, Vanessa, and a son, Chris.

After Milagro Lu and Jonas had another daughter named Kaia.  
>Marc married a girl named Hannah and they had a son they named Daniel.<p>

Peter and Kayla got married and they had a son named Matthew, and a daughter named Scarlett.

Nick married Dana and they raised her two daughters together.

Lana also met a guy named Paul, they never got married but they stayed together their whole lives.

Dr. Jackson stayed with Susan and they grew old together.

Everybody watched the young children grow from babies to toddlers, to being outgoing happy children who eventually turned into teenagers trying to figure out who they were and what they wanted to do with their lives. Then seeing them get married and having their own children.

They all remained friends. They helped each other through difficult times and were also there for the happy moments.

THE END

* * *

><p>This was the last chapther and once again please review.<p> 


End file.
